bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vomer
General Information ' Name:' Vomer (Born: LeeTae-Woo, 이태우) Age/Birthdate: Born October 11, 2052; 25 when the bombs hit Prewar Occupation: Unknown Postwar Occupation: Bounty Hunter/ Assassin Physique/Appearance: 6’4”, 195 lbs. No hair, black eyes with grey skin. A couple of old scars cover the top of his head. Muscular, wears a washed out blue scarf, with a grey cloak, dark blue skin suit that covers half of face all the way down to his ankles. Light blue bandages on torso, arms, and legs. Current Whereabouts: Wandering the Commonwealth. Is often seen at the Combat Zone and Good Neighbor; very commonly seen at the Third Rail. Family: * Mother & Father: Unknown (Deceased) * Twin Sister: Marrow (Born: Lee Su-Mi,이수미) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats/Notable Perks S: 8''' / Steady Aim, Strong Back, Iron Fist P: '''10 / Rifleman, Night Person, Sniper, Penetrator E: 6''' / Toughness C: '''0 I: 5''' / Medic, Gun Nut, Scrapper A: '''10 / Sneak, Mr. Sandman, Ninja, Quick Hands L: 0''' Backstory PreWar Life: Tae-Woo and his twin sister Su-Mi were separated from birth; their father chose to take Su-Mi while their mother decided to take Tae-Woo.Tae-Woo was raised in isolation during his early years and was homeschooled by his mother. In fear that her son would leave her as her husband did, Tae-Woo’s mother constantly stated that she was the only one that could love him and without his love, she herself would die. A kind and soft-spoken boy, Tae-Woo tended to his mother’s every need making sure her happiness came first. Sadly due to his mother’s unstable and abusive personality she was constantly punishing her son for simple reasons. Tae-Woo became a victim to his mother’s anger almost daily and was often times seen walking to the hospital or ER room alone late at night. Even so he loved her dearly and was always there as her emotional outlet. She constantly spoke of her husband and how she missed Su-Mi.Tae-Woo comforted his mother, and sadly thought to himself constantly about the sister and father he had never known. On Tae-Woo’s 12th birthday, his mother finally decided to let her son attend school. Excited to finally experience more of the outside world and make friends, Tae-Woo arrived at his school 3 hours early and broke into his classroom. He sat at his desk quietly in the dark, happy and excited to learn. Tae-Woo was met with a concerned homeroom teacher who was demanding an explanation as to who had broken the window; Tae-Woo was sent to the principal’s office the first day. Next to him was a young girl with scrapes on her knees and hair as black and straight as his. The girl looked up and grinned asking what he was at the principal’s office for. He quietly stated that he had simply broke the classroom’s window to arrive on time so that he’d be ready to learn. She laughed loudly and punched him in the shoulder stating that he was a riot. Tae-Woo didn’t appreciate it, but quietly chuckled alongside her. He introduced himself shyly and asked who the girl was. She simply grinned and said Su-Mi. After that day the two were inseparable and always together. Tae-Woo was naïve and new to so much but thanks to his twin sister he managed to slowly catch on to normal everyday things. Tae-Woo excelled at many of his classes and was always excited to learn which lead to constant bullying on his end despite his fit physique. Thankfully his sister was always there to defend him and threaten others into making sure they treated her brother right. In thanks he often times tutored his sister and sometimes even did her homework for her; he didn’t really mind however as he was excited to do it regardless. On their 15th birthday, Tae-Woo and Su-Mi snuck out of each other’s houses and met on the roof of their school. Up until that point they had never talked about each other’s family lives and were excited to learn about each other. Tae-Woo stated that his mother was kind and loving but often times could get angry and violent. Su-Mi stated that her father was loving and fun and let her do whatever she wanted, but drank too often and was too touchy near her. The two lied next to each other on the roof and stared up at the stars. Su-Mi then stood up and reached into her backpack and gave Tae-Woo a gift. Tae-Woo had never received a gift before and apologized stating that he didn’t know that gifts were supposed to be given on birthdays. Su-Mi laughed and brushed it off stating that it was ok. Tae-Woo opened the gift and pulled out an uneven blue scarf. Su-Mi then pulled out an equally ugly yellow scarf and wrapped it around her neck stating proudly that she had saved up some money for some cloth and had knitted it herself! She asked that Tae-Woo only needed to come up on the roof to hang out with her for all of their birthdays and that was to be her gift. Tae-Woo wrapped the scarf around his neck and nodded, and the two stayed up on the roof all night pointing out constellations together happily. On their 18th birthday, Su-Mi did not arrive on the roof of the school, so Tae-Woo waited on the roof that night staring at the constellations alone. Around 4am he climbed down the roof and ran for his sister’s home, worried about her well-being. He quietly snuck around the house and heard lots of men shouting and partying; it seemed like her father was having a party with a bunch of his friends, drinking at this late hour. Tae-Woo heard crying coming from the second story and he jumped onto the roof and crawled into the room. Sitting in the corner of her dark room was Su-Mi; she was curled up into a ball weeping, covering herself with a blanket. Tae-Woo walked towards his sister and asked what had happened and to remove the blanket which she angrily refused. He slowly removed the blanket to reveal a body covered in bruises, torn clothes and a bloody left eye. She covered herself up in anger and asked Tae-Woo to do her a favor. She pointed at her drawer and stated that there was a gun inside of it. She asked Tae-Woo to kill her, that she was so tired of living with her father and that she was disgusted of her body and what had happened to it. Understanding what had happened to her, Tae-Woo gave back his scarf and grabbed the gun but instead walked downstairs and confronted her father and his friends. At around 8am Lee Tae-Woo was arrested at the age of 18 for man-slaughter and was sentenced to life in prison. A week later when the court had started his trial, his mother and sister were not in sight. The court stated that his mother had committed suicide after hearing about what her son had done and his sister was nowhere to be found. Tae-Woo trial ended quickly and was placed in jail. His next seven years in jail were faced with severe brutality and abuse. Then the bombs dropped. '''PostWar Life: Tae-Woo woke up in his cell, next to three feral ghouls. He lurked back in horror until he realized they had no interest in harming him. He jumped on each of them and angrily beat them to death, remembering all the pain and misery they had caused him. He looked down at his fists to see that they were wrinkled, spotty and..grey? He walked up to the mirror and stared at his ghoulish face. At this point in time, he simply sighed and walked out of his destroyed cell. He ventured to what he once called his home and stopped in front of what used to be the front door. He bowed to the floor and placed his head on the doorstep, and apologized to his mother and told her how sorry he was. Afterward he slowly made his way towards the only other place he called his home; the school roof. That night, Tae-Woo spent his first night as a free ma……ghoul staring up at the stars alone. He closed his eyes and wondered if his sister was dead as well. Then suddenly, something whacked him hard on his head and he fell off the roof unconscious. Tae-Woo awoke, tied up in the middle of the Glowing Sea near the edge of a cliff. From the corner of his eye, he was smacked again with what he now identified as a bat and was pinned down by someone’s foot. He looked up to see another person…..a woman wearing a yellow scarf. She bent down and menacingly stared at him and whispered, “Happy birthday, Tae-Woo”. Before Tae-Woo could yell out his sister’s name, she kicked him off the cliff and laughed. She yelled down into the pit he rolled into and stated how much she hated Tae-Woo and how he had ruined her life. However if he were to drag himself out of this pit and to find her again, she would consider calling him her brother again. With that she threw down a tattered piece of his old blue scarf into the pit and left. After crawling out of the Glowing Sea with nothing but a piece of a scarf, Tae-Woo spent the next five years of his life chasing after his sister. Every time he came close to finding her, she continued to evade him and even sent obstacles his way. He went high and low from fighting through towers infested with Super Mutants, Raider and Gunner infested bases, through the murky sewers inhabited with Mirelurks and Molerats, to even Deathclaw infested territories. The love of his sister was all he had left, and it was the only thing keeping him alive; he was determined to get to her even if it meant that his life was on the line. He finally caught up to her and met her at the Third Rail in Good Neighbor. He cautiously stepped towards her, assuming she’d run away again but she stood there grinning with his blue scarf in her hands. She threw it at his general direction and congratulated him. He dropped down and held the scarf in his hands and wept happily. As he got up to tell his sister how much he had missed her, she once again whacked him with her bat and proceeded to break his jaw. She laughed and told him to get up, stating that they had a job to do. Unable to speak, Tae-Woo lied there in a pool of his own blood with a grin on his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. Personality When paired up with his sister, Vomer is a vicious and a cold-hearted individual who will stop at nothing to destroy anything in his path. On his own, Vomer is a very kind and warm-hearted individual who only wishes to find comfort and love in others. He perseveres only through love and it is all that he lives for; even if his sister’s has caused him develop a warped ideology of love, he is content and happy for the time being. While he does kill for his sister he sadly does not enjoy the job he does and believes he doesn’t have to heart do so for long.He is very curious and open-minded and has almost little to no experience in social or personal interactions. While he is a very cautious and alert individual, he is always willing and excited to learn new things. He gets extremely focused whether he’s trying something as simple as talking to someone or complicated as sniping down moving targets from skyscrapers. Notes * Vomer is Korean-American; however it is unknown as to whether or not he can speak or understand Korean. * Vomer was a name given to him by a medic he had met traveling the Commonwealth. * His biggest weakness is his love for his sister. He is willing to die for her and will never let anyone lay a hand on her. This has already cost Vomer so much and will most likely cost him his life one day. * Vomer stopped talking a while back but no one can pinpoint as to why. * He rarely smokes around others. He preferably likes to smoke alone. * Vomer rarely takes on bounties unless his sister has one for them to do. * He loves to garden, and has set up a small secret greenhouse somewhere near GoodNeighbor. * Vomer admires and appreciates Flesh very much and considers him his first real friend. He tries very hard to help Flesh out whenever he can to the best of his abilities. * Vomer has recently met Hatch Hutton and has become infatuated with him. He is scared of what this means and is trying to forget about him, but can’t seem to do so. He often times sneaks around where Hatch lives and watches both him and his friend Dixie from afar. Vomer.png|Vomer vomerrrrr.png|Vomer with/without skin suit humanvomer.png|Prewar Vomer Category:Ghoul oc